


The Supreme Son

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: Shitty work title is shitty.I don't own anything. I wish, though.





	The Supreme Son

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty work title is shitty.  
> I don't own anything. I wish, though.

Metal. 

Cold metal pressing against her soles, cutting deep into her skin. Back twisting, knees shaking, tight waves of pain went through her body, from her lower abdomen up to the very tips of her fingers. After 4 hours of screaming, her throat was dry and raw. So now, she was only wailing quietly, head rolling, her eyes blurry with nausea, desperately searching for something sane to hold onto. And finding none. 

Push. She only heard that one word, repeated in a steady chant, robotic voice making her cry even more. Great, big sobs shaking her tired body. 

No humans were allowed to assist the procedure. She saw to that personally. 

The medi-synth that was tending to her was watching her with cold, lifeless eyes, working on something she couldn‘t see over the stark blue sheet that was draped over her legs, blocking her view. 

Blue. 

Frantically, her eyes started searching again, calling in desperate whispers. Suddenly, he was there, hovering over her head, cupping her cheeck. As their eyes locked, she let out a long shuddering sigh. A pathetic plea. She knew. But she didn‘t care. 

Not now. 

As she hung onto his gaze, a fine tremor ran through her, followed by pain shooting to her core, stronger than before. And she knew it. She knew this will be it. 

Tightly closing her eyes, she let out a piercing cry one last time and the pain suddenly ceased, all tension leaving her body, making her head swim with relief. Opening her eyes, her heart clenched again- he wasn‘t there anymore, just a feeling of his solid presence still tickling the edges of her brain. 

As if out of nowhere, a shrill cry reached her ears. A cry so small and desperate, pleading for her mercy. The sound shot straight to her heart and, for the first time in a long time, she smiled. A true and honest smile- not one filled with hate or ruthlessness. 

Moments later, a small bundle was placed into her shaking hands, one squirming little hand peaking out of the cloth. Pulling it aside some more, she was met with a pair of beautiful, dark blue eyes, pure and untainted. Melting her heart. 

Big, familiar eyes. 

’‘A boy, my Supreme One“ buzzed the drone quietly, bowing slightly. 

„Theodore...“ she whispered, bringing the baby closer to her heart and started sobbing. 

Happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy. This is me trying to write something longer than a single chapter. We'll see how that works out for me.


End file.
